Matchmaker
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Fiona convinces Holly J. to visit Yale for a freshman tour over the weekend. Little does she know that a certain someone will also be there, and that Fiona is inclined to meddle.
1. A Good Impression

**Author's Note: **WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But seriously, school just ended yesterday. It was great. I burned some of my papers. Hehehe…I just saw like, five people who were on Degrassi in Disney Channel Movies. My sister was watching "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" (stupidest movie ever) and suddenly, I saw Joey. And Paige! And then a few days later, I was flipping through the channels and I saw Vanessa Morgan and I was like, "Yay! A Canadian! I'll watch it!" But it was just another Disney Channel Movie called "My Babysitter's a Vampire". I watched it anyway and was so glad I did. Because I saw Griffin! He was a vampire. But best of all, I saw Peter and Manny. Cassie Steele and Jamie Johnston were the Edward and Bella in the movie's spoof of Twilight (Bloodsucker Diaries series, and the movie was called "Unbitten"). I was surprised and excited at the same time because their faces were on posters in the movie and they even made Jamie sparkle! I didn't finish watching the movie, though. I didn't feel like it. But for a Disney Channel Movie, it was going well up until that point. Probably because of the Canadians because Canadians are obviously better at everything. Sorry. I have a Canadian obsession. Why else would I watch Degrassi? Actually, Degrassi caused it. Whoa. This is a long Author's Note. Why don't I start the story? By the way, a few people have asked me to write a Dolly J. story and this is that story. Jiberty Fan gave me this idea and that was super nice, so that deserves a round of applause and a big, "YAY!" So yeah. It's story time! Remember how that phrase used to excite you so much when you were little? We were learning about how to talk about what you did when you were little in Spanish. Okay. Now I'm done. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. If I did, K.C. and Connor would be buddies again. :)

**Matchmaker**

"Hurry up, Fiona! We're gonna be late! What are you painting, your lips or the Mona Lisa?" I called from the living room of the condo. It was about twenty minutes until homeroom started, yet Fiona seemed far from prepared to leave for school.

"Calm down, Holly J! We'll make it on time." Fiona assured me.

"But I have to be early!"

"What's the rush?"

"Announcements. If I don't make it for them, Sav will take it as an opportunity to test that dorky intro that I haven't had the heart to tell him is…well…dorky." I explained.

"Why don't you tell him? You had the heart to dump him. Seems like a step down from that. " She reminded me.

"I still feel kinda bad about the breakup. And if I brought him down even more, it would make it even harder than it already is now to work with him on student council."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you had a fling with him." Fiona had never really liked the idea of Sav and me going out. And I guess she had a right to be, considering she wanted me to marry her brother and then developed a small crush on me herself. But aside from that, she was still right. I should have known that things would get weird afterward and remembered that I still had to work with him regardless.

"Yeah, I know. I've heard your little speech enough. Now could you get moving?"

"I don't wake up looking the way I always do at school. This look takes time to create!"

"You know what look takes seconds to create? A bloody nose."

"Gosh! Cranky, much?"

"I won't be after we leave and I can get a cup of coffee."

"Fine. I'm hurrying! But don't expect me to look like a million bucks as usual."

"With the time you're taking, you better look like at least a billion."

"Well, you tell me." She finally stepped out of the bathroom and posed elegantly. I glanced at her.

"You look fine. Now let's go."

"Wow, Holly J. Why don't you lighten up? Why are you even sweating over something trivial as the announcements? You've got bigger things to worry about! That huge math test on Thursday, planning that school fundraiser, graduation, preparing for Yale…" she began listing, but when she mentioned Yale, I perked up. I had gotten a letter from Yale in the mail the day before. It was all about how they were glad that I had applied and about a planned tour for incoming freshman this weekend. But most importantly, it mentioned a financial aid program that I desperately needed to use. I had forgotten about it. I had to contact the program with the phone number listed on the letter by Sunday to be eligible for it. I frantically searched for the letter in my bag, thinking that I had lost it. But I spotted it sticking out of one of my binders and relaxed. Fiona noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but we have to go now."

"Oh, really? Then what was I saying?" she raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"I don't have time for games. We have fifteen minutes to get coffee and go to school, so let's leave."

"Fine…" Fiona sighed before trudging over to her book bag and following me out the door.

On the way to school, we unfortunately were captured in the morning rush hour traffic. Fiona took this time to perfect her makeup, and I used it to angrily sip at my coffee and beep my horn at the half-asleep middle aged employees blocking my lane who all probably didn't want to go to work anyway. With each passing minute, my mind drifted to the announcements. If Sav performed that intro rap, the reputation of the announcements would be tarnished even more than when he wore that Cupid costume for Valentine's Day.

"Holly J," Fiona jolted me from my thoughts, "Do you have any mascara? I forgot mine."

"I don't know. Maybe in my bag?"

"Okay. I'll check." I heard her hands sift through my backpack in search for my makeup pouch, but instead of pulling out the little blue bag, she grabbed something else.

"What's this?" she asked before looking at it, "A letter from Yale?"

"Hey! Keep your eyes off my mail!" I warned her.

"And you keep your eyes on the road!" she mocked me, "Now let's see what this baby says…" she scanned the letter, "Oh! A special freshman tour this weekend! Can I come with you? I have nothing to do and I hate being alone in my condo."

"You could…if I were actually going."

"Well, why aren't you going?"

"I'd have to fly there. I can't afford a plane ticket."

"Well, lucky for you, I can."

"Fiona. I can't force you to pay for my trip to Yale."

"Not your trip. Our trip." She corrected me.

"Fiona…"

"Come on! I've been stuck in this city for far too long. I need to see the world. And you do, too!"

"I'll see Yale when I arrive next fall."

"But don't you want a leg up? A chance to settle in while all of the other freshmen wander around aimlessly in search for their dorms? A way to meet the teachers that you may have later so you can make a good impression?"

"That's not a big deal."

"Please? It'll be a fun adventure! If for nothing else, do it for your best friend!" She gave me her best puppy dog face. I sighed. You can't say no to Fiona Coyne.

"Alright. But this is a university, not a tourist attraction. No funny business. Promise?"

"Why do you doubt me, Holly J? I'll be an angel. I swear." She smiled. I rolled my eyes. I could already tell that it was going to be an interesting weekend.

**Author's Note: **So I hope that wasn't a total failure so far. I hope you liked it. Do you want to review? If so, go ahead. :D


	2. A Second Chance

**Author's Note: **Well, its midnight right now and I have to wake up at six in the morning so I can help at a pancake breakfast to fundraise for a musical that I'm in, but who needs sleep when you can write? So I'm gonna write the next chapter to this. I hope you'll like it. Now this is from Declan's point of view. :D

**Matchmaker (Part Two) **

I flopped on the couch as soon as I got home from school. Another monotonous day at Vanderbilt Prep was finally over. And, as always, I returned to an empty house. At least when Fiona was here before, I had some company. But now, I was often lonely after the school day ended with nothing to do but my homework. So I got out my AP Calculus textbook and started my seemingly endless assignment. I got stuck after the fifth problem. If only Holly J and her intellectual brain were here to help me like they used to do.

I knew that thinking about her only depressed me because I couldn't have her. But I did it anyway. My memories were better than nothing. And I certainly didn't want to forget her. Not that I could. She was unforgettable. But I chased her away. And the worst part is I didn't even know I was doing it until she gave me the necklace in the taxi cab.

It was hard to focus on math when my mind was plagued with thoughts of her. So I closed my book and decided to call one of the guys to hang out and try to forget about her for a while. But oddly enough, the phone rang as soon as I picked it up. I guessed that it was mom, warning me that she'd be coming home late from work…again. But instead, the caller was unexpected.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Coyne residence?" It was an elderly woman with a heavy English accent.

"Umm…yeah."

"Good. May I speak to Mr. Declan Coyne?"

"You are speaking to him, Fiona."

"Darn! How'd you guess?" she asked, breaking character.

"It's the same voice you used back when we prank called dad's clients all the time."

"Wow! You still remember that? We were twelve." She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, Mrs. Frinklestein," she laughed at the use of her old fake name, "That and the fact that we have caller ID."

"Right…didn't think that through."

"That's why I'm the smart one."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! So why did you call me?"

"Did you get a letter in the mail from Yale?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, are you going?"

"What is this? A police interrogation?"

"Just answer the question!"

"What place are you talking about?"

"Yale! You know! The freshman tour!"

"Oh…I was thinking about it. But I don't know. I was supposed to work on this project over the weekend and write some scholarship essays…"

"Gosh, Declan!" she interrupted, "You're just as boring as Holly J! You two really are soul mates. And you do realize that you don't even need scholarship money, right?"

"Yeah. But the more scholarships I receive, the more intelligent I'll seem to the professors. And why did you mention Holly J?" I asked curiously.

"She's going on the tour. I convinced her to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So you have to go! This is your chance to get her back!" she urged.

"You're right. But…"

"But what? This is your best shot! Why are you hesitating?"

"What if she doesn't want me there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw her, I pressured her into doing things that she didn't want to do. Maybe she feels that it's best if I'm not near her. I love her more than any other girl I've ever met. And as much as I want her to be mine, I want her to be happy even more. What if she's happier when I'm not there?" As much as I wished that weren't true, I knew that it was a huge possibility.

"That's crazy. Trust me. She wants you to be there. Don't tell her that I told you this, but when she slept over a few weeks ago, she said that she still loved you. And that was while she was dating Sav. And they're broken up now. So this is the perfect time!"

"Are you serious? What happened when they broke up? Is she depressed about it?"

"She was happy! She wasn't feeling it anymore, and it was like a relief to her. Even today she was talking about how dorky he is. So now that he's out of the way, you have to make a move!"

"…Okay. I'll go." I agreed.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're more excited about us getting together than I am."

"That is…possibly true. You have no idea how much I want her to be my sister-in-law. " I laughed.

"Okay, well I gotta go. But I'll see you…hopefully soon."

"Actually, you'll see me this weekend."

"How?"

"I'm going on the trip with Holly J."

"Why?"

"You'll see…" And then she hung up. I chuckled. Who knows what tricks Fiona has up her sleeve? I tried to refocus on my schoolwork, but I found myself deep in thought about Holly J instead. After a while, I had to stop working and start thinking about what I was going to say when I saw her again. I could tell immediately that this week was going to drag on. But it would all be worth it when I saw her face once again.

**Author's Note: **The way I get along with my siblings, it's refreshing to see twins like Fiona and Declan not butt heads 24/7. So anyway, hope this wasn't a failure because it was written in the middle of the night. Review with any suggestions or comments or questions. :D


	3. A Pensive Plane Ride

**Author's Note: **Okay, if I were you right now, I'd probably want to slap me in the face. It's been over a month since I've updated any of my Degrassi stories. I apologize, especially to Jiberty Fan, who has been waiting for me to post this for a while. I just…it's writer's block. Stupid suckish annoying writer's block. And a hint of laziness. But now, I think I have this chapter planned out enough that I can write it. I was having trouble because I didn't want to write a boring chapter with no point that was all about the plane ride, but I didn't want to skip right to the touring and stuff. But Jiberty Fan gave me an idea and now I'm all good. So yeah. Round of applause for Jiberty Fan! Okay, if you actually clapped, any person nearby probably thinks you're insane. Sorry about that. Anyway, enough of my long rambling author's note. Time to get this show…I mean story…on the road…I mean computer. Oh, whatever!

**Disclaimer:** Degrassi isn't mine. If it was, the underwear of every student would be fully protected from thieving Connors. :D

**Matchmaker (Part Three)**

I sighed as I pulled the lever that reclined my seat on the plane, finally able to relax after a long, stressful week. Fiona had insisted that we both get first class tickets, reasoning that she couldn't stand coach or traveling alone, and that this was the only remaining option. I had protested her spending more money than necessary on me, arguing that I still owed her after stealing money from her for my SAT Prep class. But she minimized that issue with a simple wave of her hand, assuring me that she had been repaid with my friendship and that friends buy each other plane tickets. And now that we were finally on the plane, and I was lounging on the comfortable chair that a coach ticket wouldn't have given me, I decided to accept her argument and push it out of my mind, replacing it with thoughts about being able to see the school that Declan and I had always dreamed of attending together…

My eyes widened in disbelief. How could I have forgotten about Declan? The idea of arriving at Yale for the first time without him was a bit depressing. But I was mostly worried about what was going to happen when I saw him. I didn't normally think about this issue because it caused a little headache and a lot of heartache. But I didn't have much else to do with Fiona currently engrossed by the Yale student guidebook that I had gotten in the mail a few weeks ago and decided to bring with me. I certainly still had feelings for Declan, but they have become increasingly harder and harder to sort out every time his name crossed my mind and even more so when I remembered our last encounter, in which we discovered that we had both been accepted into Yale…

A startling thought crossed my mind. What if he was attending this exact same tour? What if I was about to see him within the next twenty four hours? My brain went into overdrive, attempting figure out what I should do, say, and even wear once we met again, while my heart fluttered in my chest, seeming absolutely thrilled at the chance that Declan could be with me soon. I didn't understand why I would be excited like this, considering that I should be terrified because I wasn't nearly ready to face him yet.

"Fi…" I tried to grab her attention, hoping that she could confirm or deny my suspicion.

"Hmm?" she answered, her eyes focused on the pages of her pamphlet.

"Have you heard from Declan lately?" I asked. She looked up at me, her expression surprised for a moment before she quickly erased it, leaving her face blank.

"Umm…yeah. He called me a few days ago," she seemed hesitant, so I pressed further.

"Do you know if he got that letter from Yale as well?"

"Uhh…he didn't mention it," she resumed reading her book, as if she was afraid to look me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I interrogated, sounding a bit more doubtful than curious.

"Yes, Holly J!" she replied harshly.

"Alright!" I raised my hands in surrender, trying to lighten the mood, "I won't ask again!"

"Sorry," Fiona apologized, "Guess I'm just grumpy because I didn't get enough sleep last night,"

"Well if you're tired, maybe you should take a nap and give my book back to me!" I snatched it away from her playfully.

"Hey! I was in the middle of reading about Yalean architecture!" she protested.

"That's not even a word! And why read about it when you can see it? I think we're landing soon," I commented.

"Good. I'm getting hungry, and even first class food isn't all that great,"

"I don't think the food in the caf at Yale is that good, either," I reminded her.

"I don't know. It might surprise you," she mentioned.

I had a gut feeling that food wouldn't be the only possibly surprising thing during this trip.

**Author's Note: **Well…I tried. This turned into a sort of filler chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter will be way better. And I swear it will be posted no longer than a week from now. By the way, if you're wondering, in this story, Holly J's kidneys are getting better, so she is getting dialysis every few days instead of every other day, Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to go on the trip. So yeah. I've never been on a plane before, so I apologize if I…failed at it…somehow. Thanks for reading and review if you wish to! :D


	4. A Different Kind of Wait

**Author's Note: **Oh deer…I'm a terrible person. I promised to update this within a week and it's been eight days! I give you permission to throw me over a mountain and into an ocean and drown me in an undersea volcano. And then cuss me out. I'm so sorry! But I can make it up to you! By getting to the story right now instead of going on and on about stuff that you don't care about! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Mo would get over that suspicious cold of his.

**Matchmaker (Part Four)**

I stared at my phone, anxiously awaiting Fiona's text message. Ten minutes earlier, I had received notification from her that her plane had landed and that she and Holly J. were planning on having lunch at a restaurant called Union League Café right across from the campus. She promised to warn me when they were about to arrive, and until the time came, I sat at a table by the window, about to jump out of my own skin.

We've spent far too long apart. It's been three long months since I last saw her. Since I last communicated with her. But these last few minutes were the longest of all. My breath hitched each time the door opened, hoping that Holly J and Fiona would walk in even though Fiona hadn't told me that they were coming yet. Whenever I heard the scrape of a chair across the floor, I immediately picked up my phone to see if the sound was from its vibration instead.

To say I was excited would be an understatement. As cheesy as it sounds, I knew Holly J was the one. I would never love anyone as much as I loved her. There were no other girls on the planet that I would even consider being with after I had dated Holly J. She was the biggest reason for my going to Yale. Sure, Yale was a great school that would promise me a bright future. But as far as I was concerned, the future would be absolutely bleak without her.

However, beneath all that excitement, there was extreme worry. Worry that Holly J wouldn't feel the same why I do. This weekend of reunion would be the moment of truth. The difference between years of awkward avoidances of eye contact and life spent with the woman I love. I desperately hoped it was the latter.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone, which had vibrated until it fell off the table and into my lap. I grabbed it quickly and looked at the message from Fiona:

_We're here! ;-D_

I lifted my gaze to the window next to the door, where I saw Fiona and Holly J making their way towards the café. I couldn't help but stare. She was more beautiful than I remembered, but something about her seemed off. Fiona mentioned that she grew more and more fatigued because of the stress of senior year along with her kidney problems, but it really hadn't hit me until now. I sighed, disappointed that I hadn't been able to do anything to help her through it. I wanted to e-mail her. Call her. Visit. Support her in some way. Even give her my own problem-free kidneys. But Fiona had advised against it because of her being so busy and needing as little drama as possible.

Now, it was different. Fiona said that she was slowly getting better and that seeing me would be positive for her. She swore that Holly J still loved me, although she didn't have any proof. She explained that, like what's in style and when someone's lying, who loves who is one of the things that she's always right about.

And as they entered, I wished with all my heart that she was correct once again.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that was kinda short. I'm not as good at writing from Declan's point of view. It's funny how in my story, Holly J is getting better while in the show, she's getting worse. I had to look up a restaurant near Yale because I don't live in New Haven. AWW, MAN! THEY TOOK MY FREAKING KIDNEY! Review if you know where that's from and/or if you're mad at Dawn for charging twenty thousand dollars for a kidney. :D


	5. A Lovely Lunch

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. It's been a really long time, and if you've been reading this story, I can understand if you're really angry at me right now. The truth is, I've been busy lately and I've been losing interest in Degrassi. The loss of interest is probably because of the super long hiatus, so I might become more inspired today because of the new episode. So yeah. Here I go. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Holly J would tell a story like this when she returns in the season eleven finale.

**Matchmaker Part Five**

"Fiona! Wait up!," I shouted as she walked briskly towards the café.

"Maybe you should hurry up," Fiona called over her shoulder.

"I would, but you forced me to wear heels and my feet are killing me!" I retorted.

"Lighten up, Holly J. We're almost there and the food here is amazing," she assured me.

"It better be. Why are we in such a hurry anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see…" she stated with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Enough questions!" she yelled as she held the door open for me. I walked into a room full of white clothed tables and waiters with black vests and bow ties. I finally understood why Fiona had insisted that I dressed to impress.

"Whoa…this is a café?" I inquired incredulously. I could tell that the food was amazing just be the smell.

"Yeah. It might look fancy, but it's actually pretty easygoing," she replied. She then turned to the hostess, "I have a reservation for Coyne,"

"Right this way," she gestured for us to follow her to the table. It was set for two and stood by an arched window. However, someone had already taken one of the seats.

"Declan?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Holly J!" he greeted me, smiling. He stood up and hugged me, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too! How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. But how are you? Are you feeling okay? I heard about your kidneys. Do you need one? I have an extra right here," he pointed to his side. I laughed. All of the worry I had washed away. I was just so glad to see him again.

"It's okay. I think I'll be good on body parts for a while," I reassured him.

"Well sit down! I bet you're hungry from the plane ride," he offered.

"A little," I commented as I sat down. I suddenly realized there wasn't a chair for Fiona. Then I noticed that Fiona had disappeared, "Oh my gosh! Where did Fiona go?"

"Probably the bathroom. So are you here for the freshman tour?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Uh-huh. I hope we'll be able to tour together," he inclined.

"So how's Vanderbilt?" I inquired, trying to make small talk.

"Boring without you," he replied. I was taken aback.

"I'm sure there's plenty of interesting people there," I tried.

"There are. But you're not there. That's why I'm so excited to get to Yale," he explained.

"Please. What's so great about me? In the words of your sister, I'm, 'not that awesome,'" I assured him.

"Yes you are. You're fantastic. Degrassi is lucky to have a girl like you," Declan praised.

"Thanks. But I'm no good when I'm in the hospital every few days," I reminded him.

"Well, it makes the whole vice president thing a whole lot harder, but I bet you're still doing an incredible job. How is President Sav, by the way?" he asked.

"Good. But umm…" I began. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Sav and I.

"What?" he urged. He almost seemed a bit excited.

"We broke up," I admitted.

"You guys seemed happy together though. What happened?" he questioned.

"I broke up with him because…it just didn't feel right. Sav is nice and sweet, but he never made me feel enough. He never gave me butterflies like…" I was about to finish that sentence with "you did", but I quickly stopped myself. Seeing Declan again brought up all those feelings I had bottled up inside me after he left last time. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship. I wasn't sure if getting back together would be right. I wasn't even sure if he still liked me at all. So I decided to be safe. I looked at him, and he was smiling hugely. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, if it was a bad relationship, you were right to get out of it," he responded, "Why don't we order?"

We spent the rest of lunch catching up with each other. I texted Fiona to see where she was, and she said that she had gone shopping. Apparently, New Haven's sense of fashion was disgusting. When we finished, after I declined his offer for a walk in the park, Declan insisted on driving me to the hotel Fiona had booked. I definitely needed time to clear my head. Something was making me dizzy, and I didn't think it was the food or my kidneys.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the suckish chapter. I've taken a long break from writing, so I need to get back into the swing of things. I can promise an update in two weeks. Is that okay? Please say yes. And if you want to, leave a review. It really inspires me to keep going. :D


End file.
